Smile, Love
by starfirenighthood
Summary: Rachel Roth may think she's fine without anyone in her life, but when she meets Kori Anders, the new foreign exchange student, it suddenly becomes very clear that she's not. High school may suck, but sometimes the best things come from the worst places. Especially the ones that can always make you smile. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've been meaning to write more Raestar and I just randomly thought of this idea, so I wrote it! It's gonna be super cute, hella gay, and not have too many chapters. It's a high school AU with the main focus on Raestar and some background Jaydick. I hope you all like this as much as I do, enjoy! :)

Warning: Future/Referenced sexual content, Language, and this is a **_slash!_** F/F with background M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Disclaimer: I really wish these were my characters, but they're not. :(

* * *

Third POV

Rachel Roth didn't like people.

In fact, she preferred to be alone most of the time. It didn't really bother her that no one even tried to be her friend, at least that's what she told herself. Besides, she was stuck in her own little world in her head anyway. Social interactions were pointless, and besides, she hated everyone in her classes already and school had only started a little over a month ago. Yeah, high school fucking sucked, and even more so now that she was a senior. Especially when rumors were going around that she was secretly a witch.

Oh how she wished she was sometimes.

As she was walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria, she heard some commotion going on. The halls were pretty much abandoned at this point as she took a few steps forward and peered down a smaller hallway to her left that only held lockers and was a dead end. There she found the source of the sound as she saw some other seniors making obviously unwanted advances on the new foreign exchange student who was in a few of her classes.

Surprising even herself, Rachel called out "Hey!" They two boys turned to look at her. She didn't know them personally, but did know that they were nothing but trouble.

"What do you want goth freak?"

"Yeah, got lost."

Gritting her teeth, she ignored their idiocy as she turned her attention to the other girl cowered in the corner against the wall. "Do you need my help?" Rachel asked as softly as she could manage, ignoring the two assholes as the girl nodded.

She focused back on the boys, growling in her most deadly voice which she practiced for situations where she'd need it, like this, "If you don't leave I'll be forced to use my black magic on you."

"Oh yeah?" they challenged, unfazed.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel began chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," repeatedly. It was really her meditation mantra but for some reason it made people feel really unsettled. Oh well, just more use for her. She let her eye lids flicker open and closed to scare them. The boys started to grow uncomfortable the longer she chanted. Her voice got lower with every word and finally after a moment they scampered off, not saying anything as they took off down the hallway. She smirked in victory as she watched them, before turning her attention back to the other girl.

Kori Anders was an exchange student from some distant country no one knew how to pronounce the name of or knew where it actually was. Really she was quite pretty, but everyone made fun of her accent. Her hair was a bright shade of red, skin sunkissed and freckles spotted across her cheeks and shoulders. Now her eyes were just simply gorgeous. They were bright green and piercing, as if she could see through you, and she wore a lot of purple.

Not that Rachel would've noticed.

Okay, so maybe she did _kind of_ find her attractive, but could you blame her? Kori was tall and curvy and gorgeous, plus she seemed extremely nice. Pushing that deep down, she awkwardly walked over to the other girl. "Hey, um, are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, they did not thanks to you" Kori smiled, sighing as she put her head back against the wall and took some deep breaths.

Unsure of what to do, she pressed "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

All the red head did was nod despite the tears that were now collecting in her eyes. Kori started to cry, and internally Rachel panicked. She really sucked at emotions. "Hey, it's okay, they're gone now and I'll beat the shit out of them if they ever give you anymore trouble, okay?" she offered, making the other girl smile softly.

"Thank you, Rachel."

The goth teen was shocked for a moment. Kori knew her name? No one really knew her name, she was just known as 'the witch' or 'the goth'. It was an odd feeling taking over her. Kind of like a breath of fresh air, and it felt good. On a rare moment she smiled at the redhead, asking "You know who I am?"

"Of course" she mused, looking Rachel over quickly before snapping her eyes back to the other girl's and tilting her head to the side, "how could I not?" Rachel felt a flush creeping over her cheeks but before she could answer she heard shouts of Kori's name as two guys practically slid into the now mostly abandoned hallway.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dick Grayson asked, panting from what Rachel asumed was his sprint down the hall as concern and worry was evident on his face, "We heard all the commotion from those two idiots screaming about a witch and some other things I dont really wanna repeat."

Jason Todd looked over at Rachel, considering her for a moment before asking "You helped her?"

 _Deep breath,_ Rachel chastised herself as she tried to not laugh. Dick and Jason were like glue. They were everywhere together and did everything together. Pretty much inseparable. No one knew if they were gay or not but it was a general consensus that they were an item. Rachel had never really had many interactions with them but they seemed okay. Dick had been her partner on some projects a few times in previous school years, considering he was the only one willing to work with her in her classes. Except the rumor was that they were both fucking Kori and it was a weird poly thing going on.

Right now she really hoped it wasn't true because Kori was cuter than she had thought.

"Um, yeah, I guess. I just didn't want those two fuckboys to mess up anymore girls at our school" Rachel answered, remaining composed.

"She was very helpful" Kori added, throwing a smile her way. It was really adorable.

Ugh.

Dick sighed and offered her a smile, saying "Thanks, Rachel. Jason and I normally try to keep her safe from all the other assholes."

"Then where were you?" she asked, raising a pierced eyebrow.

Both Jason and Dick flushed a bright red and sheepishly tried to come up with an excuse, floundering over their words as she noticed their disheveled appearance. Rachel looked over at the red head with an unimpressed look. That caused Kori to burst into a fit of giggles and years and years of being a withdrawn antisocial couldn't have prepared her for that sound. It was hands down the cutest thing she had ever heard. Again the dark girl found herself smiling once more ever so slightly as Kori walked up to stand next to her.

Rachel turned her attention back to the two embarrassed boys and interrupted them, saying "Ya know, pretty much everyone knows you're a thing, so need to embarrass yourselves more."

The two males grew even redder as Jason went to say something, probably to defend Dick, as once again Rachel interrupted as he stepped towards her "Whoah, easy there big guy" she mumbled, raising her hands in a 'I mean no harm' gesture, "It's cool, I'm cool with it. Unlike some idiots at this school I could care less who you wanna be with, you do you. Besides, I think you guys make a cute couple anyways," she trailed off with a shrug.

At that Dick smiled, giving Jason a look as he walked up next to him and grabbed his hand as Jason smiled as well. "Thanks, Rachel, I wish everyone was as accepting as you."

Silently, Kori watched the display with a small smile before frowning as the late bell rung. Turning to Rachel, she grabbed her shoulder to get her attention, asking "Friend Rachel, would you like to do the sitting with us at lunch?"

The goth was genuinely surprised at the offer and being called 'Friend Rachel'. Looking over at the two boys, she only found them smiling at her. _Oh boy what have I gotten myself into..._ "Sure" Rachel shrugged, trying to remain nonchalant as Kori once again grinned and giggled before grabbing her hand and excitedly began leading their small group towards the front door of the school.

Rachel's eyes went wide and her body began heating up from embarrassment as Kori held her hand. Really they weren't holding hands Kori was just leading her somewhere, Rachel reasoned, but the goth's mind started short circuiting. The other's darker skin was so soft and warm that it made butterflies flutter in her stomach. Desperately trying to distract herself, she noticed that they were heading in the wrong direction.

"Aren't we going to the cafeteria?" she asked, confused as she was pulled out the front door and ushered into Dick's car by a very excited red head.

"Nah" Jason replied, sliding into the front seat as Kori slid in the back next to her, "you know juniors and seniors can leave campus for lunch, right?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah."

Beating Jason to his answer, Kori practically vibrated with barely contained joy, "So we are going to go get the pizza!"

Once again the goth smiled as the car began moving, and all Rachel could think was _did I just make friends?_

* * *

Apparently going to a specific pizza place was a tradition for the group of three that Rachel had just joined as she sat there, taking it all in. The restaurant was relatively abandoned as they sat in a booth, Dick and Jason on one side and Kori and Rachel on the other. It was strange that she had been accepted so readily by them, and even stranger that she didn't feel that out of place. Rachel watched with amusement as Dick and Kori blabbered off to each other talking about lots of different things.

Those two together were like overactive puppies.

Jason switched between watching them and Rachel after they had ordered their pizza, before saying "This is how they always are together, by the way."

Looking over at the the boy sitting across from her, she smiled and spared the two overzealous teens another glance before looking back at him and saying "You must be exhausted."

"Oh I am" he laughed and Rachel did too, somehow feeling at ease with him despite her social awkwardness, "those two talk so fast I normally just sit here and try to listen, but most of the time it's just fun to watch."

She couldn't argue as she heard Dick say something that had Kori giggling and blushing which was really distracting and, wait, was that even English? "No, they're not speaking English."

Realizing she had said that out loud, she didn't have the chance to feel embarrassed as the two pizzas they had ordered were set on the table. That was fast. One was simply pepperoni while the other had... mustard and anchovies? The look on her face must've gaven it away because Dick was laughing and looking at her.

"Kori has a very, um, _rare_ , taste in pizza toppings" he said with a smile before putting a piece of pepperoni on a plate for her.

That caused Kori to look over at her, and there came the social awkwardness. Great. Rachel stuttered out a reply as the redhead smiled, not noticing the look Dick and Jason exchanged before the taller of the two wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders as they ate.

Now all of Kori's energy was directed at Rachel and all she could do was sit and try to listen as the exchange student started talking about many different things as they all finished up the pizzas. Until the redhead started asking Rachel questions. "Did it hurt?"

Caught off guard, Rachel raised an eyebrow asking "Did what hurt?"

"Those" Kori murmured, before placing a finger to Rachel's eyebrow piercing, her nose ring, her lip rings, and all the piercings in her ears. She had a lot of them and she liked them, despite what everyone else thinks. The two boys watched for a moment and then began talking amongst themselves, trying not to listen or watch.

Rachel chuckled and shrugged, answering "When you first get it done yeah, a little bit and it's sore for a while but I'd say if you want them then it's worth it."

The red head seemed thoughtful for a moment, her green eyes flicking over to the two boys who were still pretending not to listen as they talked to each other. "I will have to do the remembering of that" she remarked somewhat quietly, which was a surprise given her energetic nature.

"So, can I ask a question, then?" Rachel asked, turning slightly in her seat to face the other girl more.

As she mimicked her position, the foreigner nodded, "Yes, you may."

"Is your hair naturally like that?"

Smiling, Kori puffed out her chest with pride as she grabbed some of the red curls and began playing with them. "Absolutely. Everyone seems to do the thinking that I have changed the color or that I get something called a 'perm'."

"Yeah, I can see why they think that, but I think it's really pretty" Rachel commented, not realizing what she had said until it was too late as she blushed.

Beaming, Kori giggled as she considered the goth for a moment. She was attractive, despite all the metal in her face and her weird hair. It was black and cut in an angled bob to frame her face. The dark was interrupted by streaks of purple, bangs pushed to the left side of her face while a section at the front was shaved on her right. In fact, Kori found it very interesting and she really loved the color of Rachel's eyes. They were somehow a deep shade of purple with no contacts, and they were stunning compared to her pale complexion.

 _"You should stop staring before you scare her away."_

Kori was startled out of her thoughts by her own native tongue, flushing as red as her hair as she shot Dick a glare. _"Do not embarrass me in front of her, I know where you sleep, Grayson."_

The two shot off words that the others couldn't understand as Rachel looked over at an amused looking Jason. He gave her an 'I have no idea' look as they both watched for a moment before suddenly the exchange was over and Dick went back to flirting with Jason and Kori turned her attention back to Rachel.

Confused by her strange look, Kori's head once again tilted to the side in her adorable puppy dog way as she asked "What is wrong, Friend Rachel?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering what language that was?"

At the question the redhead seemed to grow excited again, answering "It is Tamaranian, my native language. Dick and his father speak it well, it is one of the main reasons why I am staying with them during my time here."

Rachel was surprised at that information, but it all made sense as to how they became close friends so fast. Then the words tumbled out before she could stop them, "Oooh, so that explains the rumors about you three fu-"

"Whoa! Kori wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Jason interrupted, capturing the red heads attention as Dick made the 'no' motion discreetly by flicking his hand in front of his throat while shaking his head.

It didn't register why until she remembered that Kori didn't speak English very well, and that meant she didn't know any slang for the most part. Which suggested that she had no idea what the word 'fuck' actually meant, and Rachel guessed the two boys didn't tell her to spare her the embarrassment. Well it wasn't a terrible idea, so she nodded her head in acceptance as Dick gave her a thumbs up. Then she actually listened to what Jason and Kori were discussing.

"Jason, I have told you before that I think Donna is a fine woman but she is not my, as you say, 'type'."

Rachel blinked in surprise at that sentence as her brain tried to process it. That meant...Oh.

...

 _Oh._

Fighting back the urge to show how happy she truly was at hearing that, Rachel tried to remain calm and collected as they continued talking but Dick noticed and smirked at her. Oh shit. Red flared up on her face furiously as she looked down, hoping to somehow hide from the situation. Except Jason must've noticed, and must've felt bad for her.

"I mean, for me personally Kor, I'd have to say that the my dream guy at our school is _definitely_ Roy Harper."

 _"What?!"_

Kori and Rachel both burst out laughing as Dick looked at Jason as if he had just kicked a puppy. Crossing his arms and settling into a pout, Dick asked "You think he's hotter than me?"

The goth would definitely have to thank Jason later as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, saying "Oh come on babe, you know I was just teasing."

When the other didn't reply, Jason sighed, stating "Oh no, don't you dare start with the silent treatment, _Richard_. You know, if I didn't think you were attractive I wouldn't be dating you for almost three years now or have fucked you, repeatedly, on a regular basis. Speaking of which, by the way how's about tonight-"

"Jason!" Dick cried indignantly, hitting the other's chest and trying not to laugh as everyone else did but Kori, who kept her confusion to herself, not wanting to spoil the moment.

"Yes, Richard?"

Dick glared before uncrossing his arms with an eye roll and a huff of annoyance, "Fine. By the way, using my full name is just a low blow and you know it, you bastard."

"Mhm, but it worked" Jason smiled before wrapping his arms back around the other's waist.

Smiling, Dick giggled as he was pulled closer and kissed, both of the girls looking away from the intimate moment. "Is this how it always is with these two?" Rachel asked amusedly, looking over at Kori.

"Sadly, yes" the red head sighed with a fond smile, before spouting something off in Tamaranian that had Dick flipping her off, which they had explained to Kori in their own little way, as they all chuckled.

Unfortunately, it was time to go as they all helped pay for the pizza before walking out of the restaurant. The boy's walked hand in hand as Kori and Rachel followed after them back to the car. It was parked across the street a little ways away.

"Thank you for inviting me to come along, it was actually really nice" Rachel remarked to the other with a blush.

Looking over at her, Kori grabbed her hand and squeezed it before letting it go, saying "You are welcome, and thank you very much for doing the saving of me today. I do not know what happened, I merely froze up and could not figure out what to do."

Rachel smiled at her, blushing even more as she replied "No need to thank me, it was the right thing to do."

"Mm, well, still thank you. Also, I hope you were doing the looking for more friends" was what Kori said before winking at her and kissing her cheek, taking off and sprinting towards the boys and jumping on Jason's back. Dick laughed as Jason screamed, barely managing to support the red head's weight to keep them from tumbling over. Unable to stop her smile or blush as she placed a hand to where she could still feel Kori's lips, Rachel watched as Jason carried Kori on his back while he held hands with his boyfriend. All of them laughing.

Then Dick was turning to look back at her, calling "Come on up hear, Rachel!"

The other two looked at her, encouraging her on. Kori grinned at her, bright eyes beautiful in the sunlight as her curls moved from the late summer breeze. Before she knew it she was grinning and jogged to catch up with them, laughing as Dick linked his free arm with her's as they made their way back. Jason complaining as Kori's long hair kept falling into his eyes.

* * *

Not gonna lie, I love this. I think it's super cute and yeah the high school au has been done a thousand times but I really like it, okay? :) What did you guys think? I obviously thought that Kori being friends with Dick and Jason was the cutest thing ever and I wanted raestar so yeah, this happened, and if I can sneak in jaydick why wouldn't I? It's very gay. The cuties. :3 Anyway, if you guys liked this let me know! These are gonna be connected one shots, sort of, with some sort of time skips every chapter (but I'll let you guys know how long in every chapter) and it is going to be around five to ten chapters long, somewhere in that range. Anyway, if you liked this don't forget to fave, follow, review, or all 3! Please and thank you. ;)

Coming Up: Rachel starts to bond with her new friends, especially Kori.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I kind fell into a funk with my writing. But, I'm back now! This was at the top of my to do list so I hope you enjoy!

Warning: Future/Referenced sexual content, Language, and this is a **_slash!_** F/F with background M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Disclaimer: I really wish these were my characters, but they're not. :(

* * *

Third POV

The early signs of fall were beginning to show in Gotham city as a soft breeze ruffled through the trees, their leaves showing just hints of orange and yellow. Rachel nervously walked down the steps in front of her house in the cool evening air of October. It had been around a month since she had finally made friends. Ever since then she had to admit that she was, happy.

For once.

Every day at school she ate lunch with them and once a week they went out for pizza. As it turns out she had at least one class with each of them. Dick and Jason were both in her Math class while just Jason was in her Business class, Kori was in her science and art class, and all three of them were in one of her study halls. It was pretty great to finally look forward to those classes and to be happy in them. It was amazing, actually.

Rachel opened the backseat door of Dick's car and slid in right next to Kori as they all greeted her with smiles. Every time Kori looked her in the eyes it was like she was plunged into cold water and it always left her frantic and breathless, and very, very embarrassed. The two boys of course were very aware of her obvious crush but they let her be, and Rachel greatly appreciated it.

"Good evening, Rachel" Kori smiled, grabbing the other's hands and bouncing in her seat excitedly, "You get to do the sleep over with me!" At that Rachel flushed and smiled as the car began to move.

"I promise it won't be awkward" Dick said from the front seat, shooting her a wink over his shoulder that she shook her head at.

The more time she spent with them the more comfortable she was. The goth didn't really have a place where she could just be herself, except with them. They were quickly becoming her favorite people, but really there wasn't much competition in that department as Kori began rambling off things to her.

In all actuality, the red head had spent a good amount of time planning this to make sure everything would be perfect. Which of course Dick and Jason teased her about, _relentlessly_. It wasn't her fault that she really liked Rachel, okay? Besides, it had taken her a month to convince Rachel to finally accept her invitation to come over to the Manor.

Fortunately, it was only a five minute drive and as they pulled up to the gated driveway everyone laughed at Rachel's astounded "Holy shit."

Kori smiled and said "It is beautiful, is it not?"

"It's definitely something" the goth mumbled, Jason throwing a grin back at her.

"Yeah, the first time Dick brought me here I pretty much refused to go inside, but I was coerced eventually" he said, smirking at a glaring Dick Grayson.

Rachel _loved_ their dynamic.

Then a thought struck her, and she wasn't sure how to comfortably ask as she began "So, do your parents know or...?"

"Know what?" Dick asked, parking the car in a huge garage and stepping out as the others followed.

Chuckling, Jason leaned over to Rachel and mock whispered "He's really slow, but yes, our parents know how gay Dick is."

"Hey! I'm not the only one who's not straight in this garage" Dick huffed, sticking his tongue out at Jason and firing something in Tamaranian to Kori which made the redhead chase him into the house as they heard screams.

Jason sighed and shook his head, resting an arm around Rachel's shoulders as they walked inside after them. "Those two I swear, it's like I'm their mother."

At that Rachel laughed, feeling surprisingly comfortable in Jason's company. "Yeah, they are quite the handful."

Smiling at her, they took their shoes off but he stopped her from walking ahead for a moment. He looked around, making sure they were alone, before whispering quietly "I know you have a crush on Kori."

Rachel's eyes went wide as her heart began racing, a deep crimson flush spreading down her cheeks and neck. She opened her mouth to deny it only for Dick to come racing over and jump on Jason, climbing up him like a tree and sitting on his shoulders. Rachel was happy for the distraction as Jason mumbled profanities.

"Dick, you have such a fat ass. You're crushing me" Jason whined, two strong hands gripping his boyfriend's hips to keep him steady.

Said boyfriend swatted at the other man, grumbling "You love my ass so shut the hell up and run Jay run!" he ended with a squeal as Kori came bounding into view.

Without a second thought Jason took off, Dick screaming at the red head as she chased them through the house. Rachel watched after them, smiling to herself, and then felt very self conscious. Those three were so close, and the feeling of not belonging began to bubble in her chest as she stood alone in the foyer. Anxious worry trickled down her spine as she willed herself to remain calm.

However, she wasn't allowed to sulk long as they came running back and Kori paused as the two boys kept running. Without saying a thing Kori scooped her up in surprisingly strong arms and Rachel squealed as she was placed a top the other girl's shoulders. "Hang on Rachel, we shall duel the boys!" she yelled before taking off, Rachel laughing and holding on tightly to the other's shoulders.

Before long they found the boys and they had a Great War, ending up with everyone on the floor laughing. Rachel couldn't stop smiling as she watched Kori giggle, before the redhead was looking at her again as her breath caught in her throat. How could no one else see how gorgeous this almost woman was? With her curly red hair that was all over the place and hanging in her beautiful green eyes.

It took a while before she was able to bring herself to look away, saying something to Dick that had him beating her with a pillow as the other two laughed. Once they had all settled down they decided on watching a movie in Kori's room. The boys laid on the floor as the girls laid on the bed.

Apparently Kori was obsessed with Mean Girls and about gave up on her crush on Rachel when the goth admitted to having never seen it. Mean Girls it was, then. As the movie progressed, the least interested she became. Instead she chose to watch the bubbly red head beside her, captivated. Kori was aware of her staring, and when she turned to look at Rachel...

Their eyes met and neither breathed.

Everything around them seemed to fade away and something drew them together, closer until they were barely apart. Then there was knocking on the door and an older man was stepping inside with a small smile. Rachel immediately sat up, clearing her throat and trying to will down her blush. What had just happened? She didn't know.

"I believe you asked for pizza, Master Dick?" Alfred said, smiling as he handed over the boxes to a thankful Dick.

Kori shook off what had just happened and plastered on a smile, squeezing Alfred in a hug before introducing him to Rachel. "My my, is this the young woman you keep blathering on about" the old butler said, a twinkle in his eye that instantly put Rachel at ease as she blushed and shook his hand.

"Yes it is!"

 _"Kori is in love!"_

Throwing a pillow at Dick for the last statement, thankfully in Tamaranian, she sent Jason a warning glare as he looked at her innocently while shoving a slice of pizza in his mouth. Kori rolled her eyes before waving goodbye as Alfred left, Rachel trying to hide her amusement and how good she felt that Kori talked about her. The two girls sat on the floor with the boys in a circle as they ate pizza and joked around.

It was nearing eight o'clock when Dick gave Jason a look and the other male nodded, smirking evilly as Dick suggested "So, do you guys wanna play a game?"

"Yeah, how about truth or dare?" Jason added and Rachel groaned.

Of fucking course, she had a bad feeling about this.

Confused, Kori cocked her head to the side saying "I do not understand, what is the truth or dare?"

"It's a dumb game stupid kids play where someone asks you truth or dare and if you pick truth you have to answer whatever question they ask truthfully and if you pick dare you have to do whatever they dare you to do" Rachel droned, glaring at the boys for suggesting it.

"Come on, Rachel, it'll be fun" Dick urged, Jason agreeing with him.

Thinking for a moment, Kori finally chimed in "I wish to play this game."

The boys cheered as Rachel groaned, only for Kori to give her puppy dog eyes which absolutely no one could resist. "Fine" the goth pouted, crossing her arms across her chest indignantly.

"Thank you, Rachel" Kori said, flashing her a smile and bumping shoulders playfully.

Despite herself, Rachel couldn't help but smile back. She had a serious problem. This started their game, and thankfully it stayed rather innocent. At first. Over time the questions got more embarrassing as did the dares. Especially Jason's.

Mischievously smirking, Rachel gulped as Jason looked her in the eye from across the circle. "So, Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Um" she hesitated as she thought over her options, Kori had already dared her to run around Wayne Manor screaming without a shirt on so of course she said "I pick truth."

However, as soon as she said it, Jason full on grinned and she began to sweat. She obviously picked the wrong option, now to wait and see how bad it actually was. _Please not about Kori, please not about Kori, please not about Kori..._ "Okay, what's your sexuality, Rachel?"

Kori froze and Dick gaped at his boyfriend, before smacking his shoulder and whispering harshly "You can't just ask someone that!"

"Why not?"

"Because! It's not-"

"It's okay" Rachel interrupted, plastering on a smile despite the internal panic she felt as Kori watched her, "You're all my friends and I trust you, so I guess it's okay."

Thankfully, Dick took pity on her, adding "Well, if it helps I'll tell you mine and Jason will tell you his, isn't that right, dear?" he glared, giving Jason a 'say no and you won't touch me for a year' face.

"Ugh, fine."

Then suddenly Kori piped in "I shall as well."

Dick and Jason just smiled and nodded at her, but Rachel began to feel incredibly nervous. Oh god, what if Kori wasn't into girls? Then she would die, she'd shrivel into a gross raisin and turn to dust. Well, that one time she was talking about Donna so she had to kind of like girls, right? Jason sensed her unease and offered "If you want I can go first?"

"U-Um, yeah, sure."

Feeling a tiny twinge of guilt, Jason flashed her a smile. It was all part of the plan him and Dick had devised, sort of, because it was obvious the girls needed a little push, and maybe this would help, but he still felt bad for embarrassing her. "Whelp, as for me I'm bisexual, and as you can tell I ended up on the more gay side" he ended with a smile, looking over at Dick and winking.

Playfully rolling his eyes, Dick shoved his boyfriend's shoulder replying "You're a dork, and I'm demisexual. Somehow I got feelings for this sack of trash next to me and now I'm stuck with him."

"Love you too, Dickiebird"

Kori was listening, smiling to herself as she played with a strand of her red hair. She spoke up before Rachel had the chance to try, adding "I myself am what you call pansexual, as on Tamaran we do not have sexualities and are free to love whomever we choose."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing" Rachel said, the boys agreeing with her. Then the three turned and looked at the goth expectantly who blushed and looked at the floor saying "I-I've never really told anyone this before, but, um, I-I'm a lesbian."

They all smiled at her and cheered her on for coming out to them, and it made Rachel smile and blush despite trying to hide behind an affectionate eyeroll. "Really? You don't need to cheer."

Grabbing her hand, Kori gave it a squeeze saying "It is wonderful, Rachel, that you trust us enough. Do you not feel better having said it?"

Eyes darting down to their joined hands, she nervously licked her lips as she looked up at Kori saying "Actually, yeah, I do feel better."

Kori's insides twisted as the purple haired girl smiled at her. It seemed everyday she smiled more and more, and the red head felt good having been responsible for something so beautiful on more than one occasion. Hearing Rachel confirm her suspicions made Kori feel giddy, now knowing she could have a chance with the other girl. After all, she was crushing on her, really really hard.

 _"Just kiss her already"_ Dick suddenly interrupted in Tamaranian, making Kori chuck a pillow at his face as the other two laughed, despite how Rachel started shaking ever so slightly.

For the rest of the night they played truth or dare until around midnight, and then the boys left to go to Dick's room to 'sleep'. Uh huh, suuure. Rachel didn't mind though as she laid in Kori's ginormous bed, looking at her friend's bright green eyes in the dark as they talked into the late hours of the morning.

They exchanged whispered secrets in the night as well as general information like their favorite colors and foods. Rachel had never laughed so much in her life. When they woke at eleven in the morning after only having slept for a few hours, Rachel didn't even mind that Kori was wrapped around her. Actually, it was really cute, except for when the boys had to spoil it and imply something else had happened.

Stupid boys.

More weeks passed by and they grew even closer. They were practically joined at the hip and knew everything about each other. Of course, like all best friends, they had their arguments but they rarely happened. Then, somehow the entire school found out that Rachel was a lesbian, and even though a select few didn't care most people took that as an opportunity to make her life even more of a living hell. Rachel knew Kori had spilled the beans, and so she stopped talking to the red head.

She stopped talking to all three of them, actually.

After all she had gone most of her life thus far without their friendship, so she should be able to again, right? It was mid October, but despite the chill, Rachel chose to forgo the cafeteria once more. It had been a week since she had began avoiding her friends as again she sat under a tree in the courtyard, grabbing her lunch out of her backpack and beginning to pick at her food.

Why did everything in her life have to go to shit?

After a few minutes into eating, she heard footsteps crunch on the leaves on the ground and she sighed. Rachel half expected for a fight with a stupid school asshole or a fight with Kori, either one she didn't want. Instead, however, she was surprised as Dick stepped into her line of sight.

"Hey" he said, flashing her a small smile.

Warily she glared up at him, saying "Hey."

"Mind if I sit with you?"

The goth shrugged, and he took that as a yes as he plopped down on the ground opposite of her and began eating his own school bought lunch. Confused, she looked around and behind the tree towards the school. "Something wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Where's your other half?" She asked, confused.

"Oh, we broke up."

Eyes growing wide, she practically yelled "What?!"

Chuckling, Dick said "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, he's in the cafeteria with Kori."

Rachel calmed down some, and then asked as monotonously as she could manage "Why aren't you in there with them?"

"Because believe it or not I'm your friend, too" he snipped, staring at her and she swallowed hard at the hurt in his eyes, "or did you forget that?"

Mind scrambling, she stuttered "I-I just thought-"

"Well, obviously you thought wrong" he said, taking a bite of his sandwich and giving her a level look.

"I'm sorry."

Then just like that he was smiling, responding "I accept your apology."

They ate in relative silence for a while before Dick finished his food and sighed, saying "Look, I'm not here to apologize for Kori or defend her but I've heard what happened and I think you should give her a chance since I know it's not what you think. Despite that, however, Jason and I are just as much your friends as we are Kori's. We're always here for you. In fact, I had to convince Jason to stay in there because he wanted to come with me once we figured out where you were considering you avoid us like the plague in class and don't respond to any of our texts or calls."

Rachel simply nodded, willing herself not to cry. It didn't work.

"Hey, don't cry" he sighed, crawling over and sitting next to her.

Putting her head on his shoulder, she sniffled "It's just, I've never really had friends before and I figured you guys were so loyal to Kori that I wouldn't matter. I thought I could just go back to the way I used to be but it's been killing me."

"I know, I'm sorry Jason and I didn't reach out sooner."

"I'm sorry for being an asshole."

Dick smiled and slung an arm around her shoulder. They sat in silence for a little while before he asked quietly "Why did Kori accidentally revealing your secret affect you so much?"

Sighing, Rachel sat up straight and buried her face in her hands saying "I don't know, I just expected more of her I guess because-"

"Because you're kinda falling for her?" Dick interrupted with a smile.

Bitterly chuckling, Rachel said "Yeah, falling hard."

"You know she has a thing for you too, right?"

Sighing, she let her head fall back on his shoulder huffing "I know."

Dick smiled, saying "Ya know, I used to feel the same way about Jason."

"Really?"

He nodded, looking off into the distance with a smile as he explained "Jason was a new kid in eighth grade in my class. My teacher gave me the responsibility of showing him around and helping him in class, considering we were half way through the school year. At first he didn't like me very much and I didn't care for him, since he was crude and kind of mean. By the end of the year though we were friends. All summer long we were inseparable, and when Freshman year came around it didn't really change."

"But, when did you guys become more than friends?" Rachel asked, eyebrows furrowed together.

"Well, as freshman year started I started to notice that Jason was changing in my eyes. Of course puberty helps with that I guess, but I just became really attracted to him. I've had crushes before, but they were always on people I had grown close to and I hadn't known that demisexual was a thing so I just assumed it was kinda 'normal' and I knew it was happening again. Apparently Jason was attracted to me too because one day when he was sleeping over at my house he kissed me, and the rest is history."

Sitting there, Rachel absorbed in this information as she looked over at Dick saying "So, you think I should just go for it?"

With a smile he nodded, bumping her shoulder as they heard the bell ring "Yeah, I think you should, you might be surprised as to what happens."

Then with that the two stood up and gathered their things, Rachel thinking over what Dick had said and mind already coming up with ideas that she promised to tell Dick and Jason later. They went their separate ways for the rest of the school day, Rachel promising to him to hear Kori out. She made good on her promise as that night she went to Wayne Manor and knocked on the door.

Alfred smiled as he greeted her at the door, exclaiming "My my, miss Rachel, it is good to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, Alfred."

"Well, come in" he offered, stepping aside to allow her to step through the door, "Master Kori is in the greenhouse if you'd like to see her."

Self consciously rubbing her arm, she nodded with a blush saying "Yes, I'd like to see her."

"Right, follow me" he ushered, smiling as he lead her through the house.

When they arrived, she stood at the entrance debating whether or not to enter. Alfred patted her shoulder and walked away, leaving her alone with a knowing smile. Taking a deep breath, Rachel pushed open the door and stepped into the greenhouse. The plants in there were beautiful as she walked along the path, keeping an eye out for her friend.

Finally she spotted bright red curls and sighed to herself. Kori was sitting in the grass a little ways off the path, a sketchbook in her lap as she looked at the flowers for a reference. Her back was turned to the goth so Rachel walked over and sat next to her friend quietly.

After a moment Kori sighed, beginning "X'hal, Dick I told you-" only to stop mid sentence as she looked at Rachel, "oh."

"Hey" the dark girl said, offering a small smile.

"Greetings" Kori replied, flushing and tucking some of her curls behind her ear, "I thought you were Dick."

Chuckling, she said "Yeah, I could guess."

Kori smiled before her face fell, setting aside her sketchbook as she scooted closer to the other girl, beginning "Rachel, X'hal, I am _so_ sorry. I did not do the sharing of your secret on purpose. I am so very sorry, I understand if you no longer wish to be my friend." Her eyes began tearing up and it was hurting Rachel's heart to see her friend cry.

With a sigh, Rachel brought her knees up to her chest and set her chin on them saying "Well before it comes to that tell me what happened."

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Kori tried to calm down and whiped at her tears. "I keep what you call the diary" Kori began, dragging some of her hair over her shoulder as she nervously played with it and looked at the ground with shame, "I keep it with me in my backpack to write in during free time. It is so I always remember my time here, and I mostly write in Tamaranian in case I lose it so no one can read it. Except, when you told us that you were a lesbian, I did not know how to translate that so I wrote that sentence in English and I lost my notebook by leaving it on my desk. Donna gave it back to me, but she must have looked through it and saw that and somehow it got spread and I am so sorry. You can see my journal if you want."

 _I am such an asshole,_ Rachel thought bitterly to herself as she sighed "No, you don't need to, I believe you."

Despite trying not to tear up, the redhead began crying as she asked "Are we still the friends?"

"Yeah, we're still friends Kori" Rachel smiled, giggling as the other girl tackled her in a hug that landed her on her back, "and I'm sorry for being a prick and just assuming that you did it on purpose."

"It is okay, I forgive you as well."

Despite her awkwardness Rachel returned the hug, ignoring the chorus of 'aww' that came from behind them as the two girls looked over to find Dick and Jason watching them with grins. "We are all friends once more!" Kori yelled, everyone cheering as Rachel laughed.

Kori grinned at her and once again it took her breath away. Right then Rachel decided that maybe she should just go for it. If she didn't, someone else was sure to notice how amazing this young woman really was. Rachel began planning in her mind as she sat up and was promptly dragged inside for them to have a movie night, content to be with her friends for now.

* * *

Well, there you go! I like this chapter but I also don't, eh I don't know, I'm too critical of myself. :p What did you guys think? Obviously in the general canon these characters sexualities are different (as far as I know) but I gave them what I thought fit for this fic. If you don't know what one of them is don't hesitate to (politely) ask me! Don't worry, they'll get together in no time. If you liked this don't forget to fave, follow, review, or all 3! Please and thank you ;)

Coming Up: Confessing your love is hard


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the update time. I recently moved halfway across the country so my life has been complete hell, but I'm trying to start writing again. My girlfriend picked this story for me to work on first so here you go! Enjoy. ;)

Warning: Future/Referenced sexual content, and language.

Disclaimer: I really wish these were my characters, but they're not. :(

* * *

Third POV

"Kori, you're going to kill me."

"I am sorry, I am just so nervous."

Flashing her what Rachel hoped was a comforting smile, the goth eased "Really, it's no big deal. It hurts for like, thirty seconds and then for a few minutes after and then you're fine."

Kori looked at her warily, eyeing her piercings, before replying "You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

It was currently a cold November afternoon. The wind was freezing and the beginning signs of winter were fast approaching. All four of the gang were in the Gotham City Mall, and they had split up after going a few places together. Kori had decided that today she wanted to get her ears pierced for the second time. She had been envying the other girls piercings for a while, so she finally made up her mind to get more. The redhead claimed her ears were pierced when she was a baby so she didn't really know what it felt like. It was just going to be in her ear lobe beside the others, but still she was nervous.

Practically holding her breath, Kori stayed perfectly still as the woman marked her ear lobes with a purple, washable marker. "Do you like where the marks are? They look even?" the woman asked, handing Kori a small hand held mirror.

"I believe so" she murmured, looking at her ears from different angles as her stomach twisted with nerves, "What do you think, Rachel?"

The goth took a step back and looked at her, trying to fight back the same damn flush that always cursed her whenever they made eye contact. "Yeah, they look good to me."

Kori nodded and gave the woman back the mirror. She had already picked out her earrings, two tiny stainless steel stars. Anxiously, she waited and tried to remain still as the woman prepared the ear piercing gun. Rachel watched her with a smile, giving her hand a squeeze and happy that it made Kori smile and relax some.

"Alright, you're gonna feel a pinch and a noise by your ear but don't worry that's just the sound of the gun. I'll do this side first and then the other, okay? Sound good?"

"Um, yes" she said, looking off into the distance as she tried to prepare herself.

Then there was an explosion of pain in her ear and what sounded like a sickening crunch, but was relieved to know it wasn't her bones. Not that there were bones there anyway, but still. After a few seconds it ebbed down and it simply ached. Kori let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding as Rachel grinned. Huh, not so bad.

"You're doing great, Kori."

Smiling at her friend, she was much more prepared for the second ear and it didn't phase her as much. Once that was done and she was happy, they went to the cash register to pay and Kori thanked the woman and took home with her some ear cleaning solution. Rachel grinned at her, looking over the new metal in her ears.

"It looks really nice."

Kori flushed and gently touched the new studs, trying not to wince at how sensitive they were as they walked through the mall. "Thank you, Rachel, for taking me to get my ears pierced."

Smiling, Rachel bumped her shoulder saying "No problem."

They walked together with a few more moments of silence before Rachel asked "Why stars?"

"In Tamaranian my name means star, and I do the liking of them."

"Well, looks like I just found you a new nickname" Rachel smirked, laughing when Kori playfully rolled her eyes, "now come on, let's go find Dick and Jason before they ditch us."

"Agreed" Kori nodded, before linking their arms together and walking them towards the food court where they had agreed to meet back up in half an hour.

Again, Rachel flushed but willed it down as she allowed herself to be pulled along. It was a Saturday, and she was happy to be out and about with her friends. In fact, she was having a lot of fun. Except, in the back of her mind she kept thinking about how she didn't just think of Kori as a friend. Oh god, how was she gonna tell Kori that?

Rachel legitimately had no idea.

They found Dick and Jason in the food court, sitting at a table opposite of each other. It struck her as odd that they weren't side by side, considering they were always touching. Then she remembered that maybe they were out to their friends and family, but not to the public. It made her sad that they had to pretend like they weren't the cutest couple since, well, anyone really.

"Hey guys" Dick greeted, smiling up at them as they approached and Rachel didn't miss the touch of sadness in his eyes, "Ooh, Kori you actually went through with it?! I wanna see!"

Giggling, Kori was pulled down to sit next to him as he gushed over her new ear piercings and Rachel sat next to Jason with a smile. "They do look really great, Kor" Jason contributed, Rachel nodding her agreement.

Jason then looked over at Rachel and smiled, saying "Hey there tiny 'tude, how's about you and I go somewhere together considering they're gonna be inseparable and I kinda wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure" she agreed, pushing his shoulder playfully with a smile. Her and Jason had grown much more closer as of late, he was becoming somewhat like her brother.

Then just like that he was standing and ready to go saying "Rachel and I are gonna go into the goth store, we'll be back."

"Oh, okay" Dick said, going to stand up only to stop midway and sit back down with a pained expression, "have fun."

Kori and Rachel remained silent, giving each other a look of understanding before the goth was following Jason away from the food court. They walked in silence, Jason too caught up in his own head and upset to initiate conversation and Rachel feeling too awkward knowing he was upset to even try. Of course they weren't going to the goth store, she didn't even know what store that would be, but she wasn't surprised when he simply just walked into a small café and sat down at a table.

They both ordered drinks and sat in more silence. Rachel kept wondering why he had asked her to come along, until suddenly he said "I'm sorry for being this way right now, I just needed to talk to someone besides Dick because it's about Dick and Kori doesn't always understand and-"

"Hey" Rachel interrupted, smiling and placing a hand a top of his and giving it a comforting squeeze, "you know I'm always here for you. I mean, you and Dick practically saved me from being a dumbass and giving up on you guys so I am glad to help in any way. Besides, I can tell you're really upset and if you don't talk to someone you'll end up saying something dumb to Dick and it'll be a mess. I thought Kori and I ignoring each other was bad, but you two? Heh, I'd rather not go through that again, thank you very much."

Jason rolled his eyes, but smiled nevertheless as he chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks, Rachel."

Simply nodding, she took her hand away and drank at her warm tea. Slightly surprised at herself for being able to comfort her friend. It took a few minutes before he spoke again, except it was different. He didn't look her in the eye, instead staring down at his coffee with a vulnerable and miserable expression as he said quietly "I don't think I can do it anymore."

"Do what?"

Swallowing hard, he flicked his gaze up to Rachel as he mumbled "Pretend to be something I'm not."

Rachel nodded her head, understanding what he meant. Maybe a little too well. "Have you talked to Dick about it?"

"He doesn't want to" Jason murmured, trying desperately not to cry, "he's scared. Our families already know, so he doesn't think we need to let the whole world know..."

"But you want to."

Nodding his head, Jason chuckled bitterly and Rachel didn't like that sound coming from him. "It's stupid. I just wanna be able to fucking hold his hand whenever I want and not have to sneak off to the bathroom or janitor's closet at school when I just wanna kiss his cheek."

Rachel shook her head, grabbing his hand and making him look at her as she offered him a small smile "It's not stupid. Ya know, I was extremely pissed off that Kori told the school I was a lesbian, and I still wasn't happy even after I found out it was an accident. Now, though, it feels good. I don't have to pretend, and yeah, of course the homophobic assholes at school make it shitty sometimes but to me it's worth it, and I think if you tell him that Dick will agree. He's just scared of what other people think of him, he's not like you where you don't care, he cares too much."

Silence stretched between them for a long moment as Jason contemplated her words. Rachel silently scrolled through tumblr on her phone, allowing him to think as she texted Kori Are you talking with Dick?

Kori texted her back a few seconds later with Yes, he does not believe sharing his relationship with Jason is necessary but I have talked the sense into him.

Jason is pretty upset but I think I helped. We're sitting at the café by the fountain if you want to bring Dick over.

It is the plan the redhead texted back before Rachel turned off her phone, slipping it back in her pocket.

"Kori is bringing Dick over, and I want you to tell him how you feel" Rachel said, Jason looking up at her and nodding sadly.

"What if he says no?"

The thought made her stomach twist unpleasantly. Dick and Jason were the picture perfect couple, and they were a major part of their friend group. What would happen if they broke up? Would they both still be her friends? How awkward would it be? Choosing to push that aside, she offered him a sad smile and patted his shoulder as she stood up, seeing Kori walking towards them with Dick in tow.

"Then what happens next is up to you, whatever will make you happy, and I promise I'll back you up no matter what you choose."

Then Kori walked over and shoved Dick into the chair before linking her arm with Rachel's. "You two shall talk about your differences and come to an agreement. You both love each other very much and I shall not allow you to hurt each other. Do the figuring of it out, Rachel and I shall be in the book store. Come find us when you are done."

With that the goth was dragged away, offering Jason an encouraging smile and silently pleading with Dick to accept what Jason wanted. She understood both of their sides, but she just wanted them to be happy. Together the two girls walked into the bookstore, silently milling around. They were too lost in their own concern to hold much of a conversation.

Eventually Kori quietly broke the silence, looking at Rachel with fear in her pretty green eyes. "Do you think everything will be alright?"

The raw emotion in her voice and on her face made Rachel think about it from her perspective. They both were like her brothers. Dick was her very best friend, the person she shared a house with and who was teaching her about America. Yet Jason and her had a very close bond that Rachel envied, even if sometimes they didn't talk as much as her and Dick, they had this unspoken bond that was one of the strongest she had ever seen. Both of them meant a great deal to her, and if they split up she might have to choose between them. Rachel couldn't bear the thought of doing that herself; Kori must feel horrendous and petrified.

Them breaking up would tear her apart.

"I think everything is going to be fine, those two just like to be dramatic. If they can't make it together then there's no hope for any of us. I've never seen two people more in love" Rachel answered honestly, surprised at the surge of emotion she felt, even if she wasn't fully convinced herself. It didn't matter though as Kori teared up, hugging the other girl close which had the goth flushing despite herself.

Together they continued walking through the bookstore, Rachel recommending books to her redheaded friend. Of course she only picked the romance novels, but Rachel couldn't blame her, she even liked to read those. After half an hour had passed, their distraction began to wear off. They were getting extremely anxious. Settling for sitting outside the bookstore, they made idle chit chat as they waited.

Finally, they saw Jason and Dick walking towards them. Both of them were smiling which got the girls' hopes up, standing to wait for their friends to walk closer. Then, they realized that the two boys were holding hands, in public. Kori squealed and tackled them both in a hug, Rachel not far behind her. The boys accepted their congratulations and thanked them repeatedly.

When they all untangled themselves Kori and Rachel chanted "Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him…"

Smirking, Jason dramatically dipped Dick and kissed him on the lips as the other boy giggled. Some passers by watched the commotion, some even cheered and whistled, but most paid them no mind. Jason's face hurt from smiling as he righted his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his waist. Together the four of them walked off to get ice cream and go back to the Manor to go swimming, Rachel grinning from ear to ear and so happy for her friends.

That day however made her realize something very important, everything could change in an instant. Of course she knew that sooner or later her time to confess her feelings would run out, but suddenly it became real to her. There had been a few failed attempts to ask out her friend and many ideas she thought of and then scrapped. As she went to school that week, she watched Jason and Dick interact and her entire soul ached for what they had. They were inseparable and so in love, and Rachel knew that she could have that as she watched the redhead. It truly was now or never, Rachel decided.

With that in mind she made her way over to the manor the following Saturday. She hasn't told the boys her plan, and walked over completely unannounced. Surprisingly, Dick answered the door and pleasant surprise colored his face and voice. "Oh, hi Rachel! If you wanted to come over I could've picked you up. I don't want you to get sick, it's getting colder out" he said as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Thanks, I was fine it's not that long of a walk, but um, I'm actually here just to talk to Kori" she offered with a smile, ignoring how his eyes squinted and his hands moved to be planted on his hips, "is she up in her room?"

"Actually she's in the greenhouse."

Rachel nodded a "thanks," going to walk away only to be stopped by a hand on her arm.

Eyes wide, he asked incredulously "Are you gonna ask her out?!"

"That's the plan" she smiled, nerves twisting in her gut but were beaten out by determination.

"Fuckin finally" he breathed, a broad grin forming on his face, "well go get her tiger! I'll make sure to tell Jason and we'll start planning the wedding."

Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but smile as his confidence boosted her towards the greenhouse with shaking hands. Once she got there, the goth wasn't surprised to find her redheaded friend tending to some exotic looking blossoms. With a deep breath she walked up next to her, politely clearing her throat, trying not to scare her.

Kori looked over at her and had to do a double take, an ear splitting grin lighting up her face as she dropped her watering can. "Rachel!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around the shorter girl in a deathly tight grip.

"Hi, Star" she managed to get out, smiling and willing her hands to stop shaking.

"Why are you here? Who did the picking of you up?"

Shrugging a shoulder, she said "It's not important, I just um, wanted to ask you something."

Confused at her friend's behavior, concern bubbled up in Kori's chest as she scrutinized Rachel. Hopefully everything was alright. Clasping her pale hands in her own almond ones, Kori soothed "Whatever it is, you can ask me Rachel. There is no need for you to ever be the anxious."

Rachel nodded, taking in a deep breath and letting it out with a "Willyougooutwithme?" as her eyes squinted shut. Oh god oh god oh god oh god...

Confused, Kori couldn't understand her as she replied "I am sorry, but could you please repeat that?"

Trying desperately to slow down, the dark haired girl forced out with some pain "W-Will you, um, g-go out with me?"

"I am sorry, 'go out with you'?" she repeated, not understanding the meaning of the term as she let go of the other's hands and her head tilted to the side.

"Y-You know, um" Rachel fumbled with her words, face heating up rapidly, "will, will you um, you go on a-a date with m-me?"

Silence stretched out between them, and just when Rachel's heart stopped beating and she felt dread seeping into her being, realization finally dawned on Kori as she could barely contain a grin. "You wish to court me?"

"U-Um, yeah."

Grinning brightly, Kori couldn't be bothered to contain her joy as she said "Yes, yes of course. I would absolutely love to, Rachel."

Relief and giddiness flooded through the goth as she grinned, her face flushing at how openly the redhead was admiring her. "When shall this take place?" Kori asked, still grinning like a fool. This was her dream come true.

Rachel hadn't thought that far ahead yet. "Oh, um, when are you free?"

Thinking it over a moment, the redhead's smile turned soft as she said "I am free right now." A dark red overtook her features. Well, she hadn't been expecting that. "Just allow me a few minutes to get ready" Kori said, giggling as she went off to get ready, leaving behind a flabbergasted and lovestruck Rachel.

A little stunned, she just about jumped out of her skin when Jason called her name. The two boys were making their way over to her hurriedly. "What happened?" Dick asked excitedly, jumping up and down and both of them grinning.

"Well, um, I asked her out and she said yes and now we're going on a date like right now, I think."

"That's awesome, Rachel!" Jason said, Dick nodding enthusiastically.

Rachel nodded as well, panic began setting in as she realized "Yeah but I have absolutely nothing planned."

Looking her over, Dick mused "Well you look hot so that parts taken care of. Um, there's lots of stuff you could do but I need to go help her get ready or else your date will be next week."

He blew Jason a kiss as he ran back inside and out of sight. With a sigh Rachel stood there, trying desperately to think of something, anything. Smiling to himself, Jason was no stranger to the first date jitters as he gently grabbed her by the wrist and lead her inside to sit down in the study. Someone had to help the poor girl. After managing to calm her down, he began to help her plan.

"Okay, so it's kind of chilly outside but there's plenty of stuff to do. You're not taking her to a movie or the mall or anything like that because that's incredibly lame."

Chuckling, Rachel nodded and replied "Alright, well what are some ideas?"

After thinking it over for a few moments, Jason said "Okay you could go to the zoo, aquarium, or ice skating rink?"

"Well that'd be nice, but I have no money."

"Right, hmm" Jason trailed off, rubbing his chin in deep thought as he considered her options, "well Bruce isn't here today and Alfred has the day off, so I could take Dick somewhere and you two could just do something here?"

Thinking it over, Rachel asked "You're sure that's not lame?"

"Nah, she'll love it."

Rachel nodded, saying "Sounds like a good idea then, but I thought a movie was 'incredibly lame'?"

Jason smirked, replying "Yeah, when you take them to a movie because when you're at either their house or yours you can get a little frisky," winking at her.

Flushing, Rachel face palmed saying "You know, Jason, you're a real pervert."

All he did was throw his head back in laughter, unable to keep herself from chuckling as well. It put her more at ease. Shortly after, Dick came trotting in and flopped in Jason's lap with a content sigh. "Well, she's ready and she's coming down in minute. What did you guys plan?"

"I'm taking you someplace nice to let the other two do something here like watch a movie."

"Ooh nice" Dick said, winking at Rachel which had her face palming once again, "but what are we gonna do?"

Jason smirked and whispered something in Dick's ear that had him blushing and giggling. Rachel really didn't want to know what got that reaction out of him as she looked anywhere but at those two, only to stop short when her gaze fell to the redhead stepping into the room. She was gorgeous.

Her hair was straighter and fell into some loose curls, a purple sweater that just barely showed a hint of cleavage, dark skinny jeans that hugged all of her curves, and light purple makeup. A flush crept over her freckled cheeks as she offered a shy smile to the other, her normal boisterous personality subdued and shy. The boys watched the two girls make eyes at each other before they decided it was time to go.

Making up an excuse, Jason dragged Dick out of the Manor as Rachel felt her awkwardness creep in as she stood up. Kori stepped closer to her and she began to feel overwhelmed by her. "Um, I-I wasn't sure w-what to do so, um, I-I thought maybe we c-could just, um, do something around h-here?" Rachel stuttered out, hoping that Kori wouldn't be disappointed with what she offered as she nervously wrung her hands.

A sparkle in the redhead's eyes eased her stomach however as Kori replied "Of course, Rachel." Silence stretched between them for a moment, the foreigner admiring how beautiful Rachel looked in her favorite ripped black jeans, leather jacket, and blue v-neck. An idea suddenly popped into her mind and she smiled to herself at how shy the other was, pushing down her own as she stepped forward.

"Have I ever done the showing of you the greenhouse? Properly? I care for some plants in their myself that are from my home country."

Rachel smiled, peering up at the taller girl as she replied "No, I've only seen parts of it, but I'd love for you to show me."

Nodding, Kori offered the other her hand and a small jolt went down her spine when the goth accepted it. The redhead lead the other to the greenhouse again, Rachel smiling to herself when the other girl never let go. Intertwining their fingers with a surge of courage, Kori pulled the other along as she showed her her favorite place in the Manor. Once Rachel saw it she had to admit, it was gorgeous.

Beautiful blossoms grew everywhere, some were extremely exotic looking and different types of trees grew amongst them. There was a pond in the center with a small fountain. It was dotted with weeping willow trees and different colored koi fish glided gracefully through the water.

"It's beautiful in here" she mumbled, grinning as Kori giggled.

After showing off some of the plants she was growing, the redhead dragged her to sit in the grass on the bank of the small pond. They sat and talked for a little while, Rachel distracted by the warm, soft skin of her best friend's hand clasped in her own. The longer they just talked, the more comfortable she began to feel and she could tell Kori felt the same. It felt like a dream.

"Have you ever dated someone before, Rachel?" Kori suddenly asked, and Rachel looked over at the other and smiled. She was obviously trying to act nonchalant, but the goth could tell it was something she was dying to know. It was really cute.

"Actually, no" she answered honestly, grinning as Kori sat up taller and smiled, "no one's ever really found me attractive."

Saddened at hearing her friend (girlfriend?) say that, Kori gave her hand a comforting squeeze replying shyly "I find you attractive."

Rachel flushed and looked over at the other hesitantly, questioning "You do?"

"Mhm, do not be saddened, no one has ever found me attractive either."

"W-Well I, um, think you're attractive." Understatement of the century.

Giggling, Kori murmured a "thank you."

Beginning to feel even more comfortable, Rachel said "Actually, you're my first date at all."

"You are mine as well" the redhead replied, a small smirk pulling up at the corner of her lips, "I'm sure you shall be the first of many things for me."

Rachel's face turned cherry red at the comment, and it didn't help when Kori laughed at her. Playfully shoving her shoulder, Rachel couldn't help but smile at the sound of the other girl's laughter. It kinda hurt how adorable she was sometimes. "So, whatcha wanna do now?"

"Mm, perhaps we should do the ordering of some food and watch a movie? Is that a proper date?"

With a shrug, Rachel stood up with a grin and offered the other her hand saying "Eh, who cares, let's just do whatever we want." Kori eyed her before accepting the other's hand, grinning as they walked inside together. "Where are we gonna watch this movie?"

Thinking it over for a moment, Kori asked "Would it be the weird if we were in my room?"

A tinge of red tinted the goth's cheeks as she shrugged, trying to play it cool even though Jason's words were echoing in her mind. Kori didn't know about that, did she? Hmm... "Not if we don't want it to be, I guess."

"Is that okay?"

With a smile, Rachel began dragging Kori upstairs with an "Absolutely."

Grinning, they both got settled on Kori's bed as Rachel ordered a pizza and Kori picked a movie. She of course picked some romantic movie Rachel had never heard of. As the movie began to play, Kori slyly wormed her way into the other girl's side. Rachel blushed as she leaned back against the headboard, wrapping a tentative arm around the other girl cuddled into her side as the movie began to play.

By the time the pizza arrived, they were full on cuddling and Rachel never wanted to move. If she even so much as thought about it, she was afraid she'd wake up from some sort of dream. This was just too good. Here she was, watching a movie with a very gorgeous redhead in her arms. Turns out god was real, and he was answering her prayers.

Rachel moved with a sigh to go get the pizza, smiling as Kori almost whined in protest. This was literally her dream come true. It felt so good. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get the pizza."

"Mm, okay, I'll pause the movie, but hurry I am cold already."

With a lovesick smile, the goth ran down to answer the door with a spring in her step. So far this was the best day of her life. Once she had paid for the pizza, she made her way back upstairs and shut the door to Kori's bedroom behind her. "I got the food."

"Yay! I am famished."

Smiling, Rachel climbed back onto the bed. They played the movie as they ate their food, Kori's freehand somehow finding Rachel's once more. Once they had eaten, they again ended up cuddling. Except the redhead had lost all interest in said movie, instead choosing to watch the other girl. She was simply just so beautiful.

Rachel was aware of her staring as it made her shift uncomfortably, turning to look at her, mumbling "You're missing the movie."

All she did was chuckle quietly, nose crinkling in that adorable way Rachel loved as she felt a familiar pull she always felt when she was alone with the redhead. The air felt thick and suffocating as Kori's eyes searched her own before darting down to her lips and up again.

Then suddenly she spoke as she went to sit up, her face red as she nervously played with her hair mumbling "Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Um, have you ever kissed anyone?"

Rachel felt her own face redden as she sat up, nervously picking at her jeans "No, I haven't."

Trying not to show how happy she was at that statement, Kori replied "Oh, me neither."

More silence hung in between them as the question she wanted to ask hung on the tip of her tongue. Best to simply go for it. "Rachel?"

"Yes?" she answered, becoming slightly amused and nervous as the redhead looked over at her shyly.

"Um, w-well could I, I-I mean could we, um…" she trailed off, not knowing how to ask for what she wanted, "Could it be me? C-Can I be your first kiss?"

Rachel's blush darkened considerably as she smiled, replying "Absolutely, i-if you want."

With a nod, Kori scooted closer to the other. Rachel could feel the other girl's warmth radiating from her skin as she moved closer. Nervously she leant in, stomach twisted up. They bumped noses and Kori giggled, which made Rachel smile as she slightly tilted her head to avoid doing it again. Then their lips met and it felt like she had been plunged into ice water.

Nothing else existed besides Kori for those few precious seconds before the other was pulling back, both of them stunned. The redhead blushed and smiled, murmuring "I would like to do that again."

Rachel nodded, not trusting herself to speak as she kissed the other girl again. It was clumsy and awkward, but Rachel couldn't care less as it just made Kori giggle or smile. Both of which she loved. The movie was abandoned as they continued kissing, Rachel not letting go of the fact that Jason had been right in the back of her mind.

Of course she forgot when Kori tilted her head just right and their lips fitted together perfectly. Neither of them had any clue what they were doing, but neither seemed to mind. The redhead cupped the other girl's face in her hands, pulling her closer and tilting her head just right. Either she lied about doing this before or she was just naturally a great kisser. Not that Rachel had much to base it on, but still, either way it had the goth melting under her touch as she eagerly returned the kisses.

Unsure of how long their innocent make out lasted, the movie was long over by the time Dick and Jason returned. Both girls jumped when they knocked on the door, asking if Rachel was in there with her. Kori snapped something in Tamaranian that had the boys howling with laughter. The goth blushed as they came in, glaring when they commented how their lipstick had smeared together.

The girls allowed the boys to hang out with them the rest of the time Rachel was there, but she was floating on air when Kori never once let go of her hand. Later that night when she had to go home, the redhead kissed her goodbye and Rachel went home the happiest she had ever been. She didn't even care that Dick was relentlessly teasing her, and neither did Kori as she gushed to Jason about how he had in fact been right about movies.

Yeah, this was definitely the best day of Rachel's life.

* * *

Well, that's my attempt after about five rewrites. *shrugs* I've recently moved across the country so my life has been hell. I've been trying to get back into writing, but it's proving a little difficult. I'm not completely happy with this, but it's not bad. My girlfriend picked for me to update this story next, so here ya go. Hopefully you all like it. :) Anyways, thanks for reading and if you liked it don't forget to fave/follow/review, or all 3! Please and thank you. ;)

Coming Up: Dating is Different


End file.
